Behind the Door (Reina)
Behind the Door is kind of like an Urban Legend, but not really. It features a ghost named Reina. (More Information Below) Personal Information Full Name: Reina Torres Alias: Reina, The Ghost Behind the Door Nickname: '''Rei '''Age: 7 Date of Birth: November 13, 2013 Birthplace: Dasmariñas City, Cavite (Philippines) Language: Tagalog/Filipino, English Combat Weapon: None Method Of Killing: She will whisper to the child's ear, saying 'Play Hide and Seek with your friends and hide behind the room of your door...'. The child will then agree and invite her friends over to her house to play. When a child hides behinds the room of her/his room, Eva will pull the victim to the wall, instantly killing him/her. Or when someone just hid randomly behind the door of her room, she will also kill them. Reason To Kill: She only wants to play her favorite games...but with her in control! Others Quote: 'Play Hide and Seek with your friends and hide behind the door of your Room' Theme Song: Hide and Seek- SeeU (Cover by Lizz Robinett) Personality: Happy and Insane Backstory In The Philippines, kids playing Hide and Seek inside houses and have no more places to hide to usually hide behind a door. And sometimes, when 'It' finds the player, they sometimes scare them or just wait. Reina Torres is a playful 7-year old who loves Hide and Seek. She always hides behind the door of her room, and when her friends find her, she scares them. It became funny at first, and it became a little bit annoying every time Reina and her friends play. And because of that, Reina lost her friends. Reina felt upset, losing her Best Friends since she was 4. She always cried about it in her sleep and she always watches them play outside. And in one time, Reina's father, Reynaldo picked up Reina and her sister, Bella from school. Rei was looking out at the window, barely noticing that a drunk driver's vehicle was about to crash to them. Reynaldo died instantly, while Reina and Bella survived but with a very short heartbeat. Reina and Bella were both rushed to the hospital. Reina has a higher chance of dying than Bella. Reina was the one who died, while Bella was just injured so badly. Reina and Bella's heart monitor stopped, but Bella's was back up again, Leaving Reina officially dead. Reina's Last words to her mother was; "Tell my friends... I'm sorry for scaring them..." '' Her mother, Tamia did as told. Reina then became a ghost in her favorite spot in her room. She doesn't know why. So she kept thinking about it for a week. And she didn't know her mother and sister has moved out of the house and off to the forest. Another week went on and The Faust family have just moved in with their daughter. Reina felt a strong feeling of someone controlling her. Wanting her to play Hide and Seek in her own way. And literally scaring the children. She waited for the child to make a lot of friends. Which reminded her of her old friends. Reina has been waiting for more than 2 moths for her time to come. The next day, Reina told her to invite her friends to play Hide and Seek and hide behind the door of her room. The Child agrees for some reason and invited her friends over. She hid behind the door of her room. And then suddenly, Reina's hands reached to the child's shoulders and pulled her to the wall, instantly killing the child. And since then, many children have disappeared in the house. And it was all caused by one girl who just wants to play her favorite game. Relationship '''Orientation: Straight Relationship: None Allies: None Rivals: None Family: Reynaldo and Tamia Torres (Parents) Bella Torres (older sister) Appearance Hair Color: Black Eyes: Dark Brown Height: 47.7" (121.1 cm) Outfit: She wears a School Girl Uniform ''with a Black Bow Tie'', White Polo, and a Black'' Skirt''. She wears Long White Socks with Black Shoes. The Skirt and Socks are ripped while the Bow Tie is fine. Stats Intelligence: 5 Strength: 7 Speed: 7 Agility: 7 Durability: 8 Facts * She also speaks a lot of English more than the Filipino Language * Forests are so far away from her hometown. She wanted to go to the Forest where she can go meet the Wilderness * Her sister, Bella became a Creepypasta too. Her name is Scarydoll. Scarydoll is owned by Creepyamara '''''Template from Black Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Females Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Based on Real Life Category:Ageless Category:Kid Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Parent(s)